Emily's Birthday: The After Party
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Emily had a wonderful night with her friends celebrating her birthday. During the night, she couldn't sleep and nor could someone else. Little did they know that there would be an unexpected private after party. Emily/Mike.


A/N: So, yeah… I actually thought of writing this ever since I saw Power Rangers Samurai's "Team Spirit." I thought I could get to do something with Emily's Birthday Party. So, here we go…

This is dedicated to all of the Mike and Emily fans out there!

**This takes place the night of the Power Rangers Samurai episode "Team Spirit." Note, that this one-shot has some explicit writing… hence lemon, yet tastefully done. So, if you are young of age and are reading this, you have been warned. For the people who are not faint of heart, you also have been warned.**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. HENCE, THE HIGH RATING! ^_^**

**Oh, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Emily's Birthday: The Afterparty<span>

"Mmm…," said Emily, "This cake is so good."

"Yep," said Kevin.

"It would've been great if I baked it," said Mia.

Kevin sharply turned to Mia. Mia looked at him with a smile. Kevin nodded as he looked at the others, who gave him the nod to be positive, "Oh, okay. Yeah, it would be awesome if you baked."

It was an excellent birthday party for Emily. It was all thanks to Mia, who was the mastermind of this whole entire extravaganza that they threw for her. Emily finished having a slice of cake and having a glass of soda.

"Ah, I'm so full. Thanks guys," said Emily, "This was the best birthday I ever had."

Antonio smiled, "No problemo, amigo."

Mentor Ji looked at the watch and then turned to the others, "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. In fact, we should all go to bed. We have another training session tomorrow."

The Samurai Rangers nodded. After all, there was a time to celebrate and then there was a time to be serious. Jayden smiled as he grabbed a green garbage bag from the table with the others helping out to clean up the party. The cake, or what was left of the cake, was stored in the refrigerator. It seemed that everyone decided to go to sleep.

Well, almost everybody…

Emily was up a little bit. She was basically sleeping all day due to her spirit being sucked by a Nighlok. So, to wear her down, she thought music practice would be great. She made sure the doors were slid shut and the windows were wide open. The last thing she needed was to blast music and wake everybody up from their deep sleep. The lights were turned off, which made it perfect for her practice time. She would let the moonbeams be her light to her woodwind practice.

As she went to her drawer, she picked up her sister's brown flute and stood there, playing a peaceful tune. Closing her eyes, she began to feel comfort and peace as she kept playing through a piece she remembered from her past. A wave of emotion filled her body as she played, not even realizing how loud she was while playing it. The crescendo of the piece got louder and louder, then it diminished back into a soft, dynamic tone. Little did she know, that the door of her room slid quietly open, revealing a shadow in the dark. Now, note Emily was not paying attention to the motion of her bedroom door sliding back and forth. The shadow got closer and closer. Emily, feeling this entity slowly stopped playing her flute. Turning her head, she saw the shadow being revealed into the moonlight. Her jaw dropped as Mike popped out of the shadows.

"Can't sleep?" asked Mike.

Emily sighed, "Yeah. I was in a deep sleep for a very long time. I hope I didn't wake you."

Mike turned around, "Actually, I couldn't sleep either."

Emily looked at him. Was it the cake? Maybe he was getting food poisoning from the cake? No, it couldn't be. If he was sick, she and the others would have gotten the same conditions. Mike looked at Emily.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Well," said Mike. Mike really didn't know how to say this in front of Emily. Ever since the beginning of their journey as Samurai Rangers, Mike had developed a somewhat crush on Emily. Through all of the things they have been through, it has been one heck of a journey. It went from being acquaintances, to being friends, to protecting each other against attacks. His stomach began to rumble with his fingers trembling and trying not to say a word.

"Emily," said Mike, softly, "I… I…"

"You were worried about me," said Emily, "Weren't you?"

Mike looked up. The Yellow Ranger put the flute down and walked slowly toward him. It was obvious that he didn't have to say anything else. Emily might be a very quiet person with a klutzy personality at times, but she is almost like an empath to him. She could tell what he is feeling inside. Words do not need to describe his feelings. They got closer and closer, not even realizing what the two of them were getting into. Maybe she had the same feelings as him. Maybe she also developed a crush on Mike, but was too afraid to admit it to herself. But, before she could put the pieces together, she was in an embrace with Mike, swapping spit, brushing lips against each other. Emily was hugging Mike tightly as the kissing went from just a brush to passion. Emily then broke the kiss and pushed Mike away.

"What?" asked Mike.

Emily turned around. She took a deep sigh. She kept breathing back and forth, looking at the moon beams. Turning toward Mike, she shook her head. Mike walked forward, looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Emily, "It's just… it's a little crazy. I mean, we have only known each other for a good three months."

Mike looked at Emily again. His hormones were definitely not helping as he wrapped his arms around Emily, kissing his neck. Emily, trying not to fall into his arousal, tried to think of what to say next. But, Mike began to blow in her ear, which then causes her to fall into his web. Carrying her in his arms, he lay her down on the bed. He was on top of her, kissing her neck and face.

"I don't think words are needed to describe. If you want to stop, I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you," whispered Mike.

"Well, it's not the hurting that's the problem," said Emily, "If this happens, we'll be bonded for life."

Mike snuck a kiss into her neck, "Isn't that what you want?"

Emily was trying to say no. Emily never went on a date with Mike or got into a relationship with Mike. For Mike and her to end up in her bed like this wouldn't be right for her. She thought about it deeply. But, she was definitely seduced already by Mike's strategic scent of cologne. Apparently, her common sense wasn't working out.

"Mike," whispered Emily, "Did you at least bring something?"

"Bring what?" asked Mike.

Emily looked at Mike, "You know… unless you want to be reckless about it."

Mike froze. He slowly rose and climbed out of the bed. Mike reached into his pockets. His expression was priceless. Looking at Emily, who was smiling happily, Mike chuckled, "Uh… I will be right back."

Walking out of the room, Emily started giggling a little bit.

Mike silently walked over toward his room, trying not to wake up the others that were sleeping. As he walked into his room, he went to his drawer and started searching. He had his Game Boys out, his iPhone, his playing cards and then he found what he needed. There was a red box known as the "Emergency" Kit. Opening the kit, he found a white package of what he was looking for. He turned around and started heading out toward Emily's room. Sneaking past the rooms, he was **this **close by getting into the room. However, he hid in the shadows, like a ninja. He looked to see Kevin heading over toward the bathroom. Observing, he watched as Kevin entered the room. The door was closed. It was time to keep moving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Uh… this is where if you are young of age, you can skip this part…)<strong>

He rushed back into Emily's room, taking a deep breath. He then turned to see Emily. Mike stopped as she lay there under the white sheets. The night air was filling up around them as he looked at her. Emily smiled as he pulled Mike's white t-shirt and kissed him on the lips. She threw her hands underneath his shirt, pulling the shirt up and over his head. He was ripped, which caused Emily to explore a little bit. All Mike could do was groan softly without the others waking up. Emily's kisses on his abs and chest caused Mike to go into overdrive. However, he was able to tame himself. His inner bear was getting restless. For Emily, she was being a playful ape, playing around, exploring. It seemed that her passion for Mike has gone to the point of caressing and kissing each other. As he continued kissing her, she went to pull the sheets. Emily released the sheets, causing Mike to get a full of view of what was in store for him. The watermelon perfume burned his nostrils to the point where both can't resist. She was totally naked right in front of him.

"Nice surprise," said Mike, growling.

"Careful," said Emily.

Mike nodded as he kissed her breasts. Her breasts were small, but he could squeeze them with his hands. He was playing with them, sucking and kissing them. This caused Emily to moan even more. Kissing down to her stomach, the innocence started seeping away as Emily's head fell back. She lay down, happy as a clam. Mike sighed as he continued kissing down to her legs. It seems that Emily was more sensitive physically than emotional at this point. It seemed that she showered before he walked in. He began to kiss her clean feet. The smell was too much as he brought her close to his chest. Kissing him, she unbuttoned his pants. Mike felt the coldness on his legs as his boxers and pants came off, landing on the ground. His big fat sausage was poking at her. Kissing on it, Mike began to tighten his grip on Emily's shoulders. He was in total ecstasy as she was using her tongue around his shaft. How the hell did she learn to use that tongue? Maybe Mia and Emily have been talking about this.

She looked up and he looked at her. Emily sighed as she kissed him silently on the bed.

"I hope this suits you," said Mike, opening the white package.

"Whatever works for you," she said.

"No, not for me, for _you_," said Mike, slipping that elastic object on his thick shaft.

She spread her legs open. Her entrance was soaking wet, yet it was crying and craving for Mike to enter her. Mike pressed his body on top of her. He kissed her so much, that he dragged his tool around her entrance. She was moaning in response. It felt so good to the touch. He looked at her, knowing that he was going to deflower her. The face of innocence was something he wanted to see before it was taken away.

"This is my last warning. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mike, you know my answer," she said, "I've been waiting for this… ever since I've met you."

Mike gulped as he hugged her, guiding himself into her. He held her tight, slowly bursting into her. She started to wince. He could tell already that she was a virgin. Slowly he pulled out, noticing the blood dripping on the bed.

"Shit, you're bleeding," said Mike.

"Uh," said Emily, "It's supposed to happen."

Mike sighed, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

He slowly pushed deeper, causing a big tear inside her. She winced even more. He pulled out, giving her some time to relax. It seemed that she was tense. He kissed her softly on the right side of her neck.

"Relax," he said, "I know exactly how you feel."

Finally with one strong push, but gently breaking in, the last portion of her virginity was gone. He felt warm as they kissed. He grinded her slowly as his body pressed on her. The two of them were breathing heavily. Sweat was forming on their bodies as his thrusts were constant and equidistant. Emily kissed his face and bit on his ear, causing him to thrust hard. She played with his hair as he continued. She began to feel his warm breath on her body. Her cold breath formed around him. It was the perfect combination, causing a steamy resolution. As the pace continued, all Emily could do was lay her head on the pillow, feeling the pulse going in and out of her. She moaned a little bit, but it escalated. Mike held her mouth as she muffled out her climax. He felt the warm juices around the condom, dripping on the sheets. He sighed as he went to go faster. But, he didn't want to slam her to the point of no return. As he went to kiss her, he began to feel a pulsing, bulging sensation. He grunted a little bit as his climax was coming. He grumbled as he pulled out. The condom slipped out instantly from all the juice that appeared from Emily's climax. Mike went to yell, but Emily grabbed his head into a kiss as his tool released a white sticky substance that covered their bodies. The two of them breathed heavily as they landed on the bed.

**(All clear now… keep reading)**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later…<p>

Emily's sheets were changed and the two of them lay in the fresh comfy white sheets. Mike propped himself to look at her face. She was smiling as she touched his face.

"I guess I do have a crush on you," said Emily.

"And the best part was, it was a reality," said Mike, "Happy Birthday."

Emily looked at him as he lay on his back. She rolled over on to his body. He looked down as she was rubbing his abs, "Mike."

"Yeah?" asked Mike.

"I'm guessing you might call this the after party?" asked Emily.

Mike nodded, "You can say that. But, there's more to it than that. When you were in a deep sleep, I went out recklessly to kill the Nighlok who threatened you. I never wanted you to get hurt. I would do anything I could to save you. I wanted to be with you… I wouldn't know what to do if you would've stayed asleep forever."

"But," said Emily, but Mike continued on, "And when I saw you sleeping… I wished I was next to you. Just like now. The two of us cuddling underneath the sheets, and all I have to say is that you definitely made my fantasy a reality."

"And I always had a crush on you Mike," said Emily, smiling. Quickly, Mike turned. Emily was blushing, "I've always wanted to be more like you. But, you taught me to be myself. When we did this, I felt totally in sync with you. My mind only worried about you. Mike, I think…"

"I think…," said Mike, "We should go out."

"Yeah," said Emily, smiling, "How's tomorrow sound?"

"After training," said Mike, "Definitely."

The two of them cuddled as they soon began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I knew the chemistry between Emily and Mike would happen so it was necessary to write this. Why? Well, to be honest I read its counterpart: Shinkenger and their Shinkenger counterparts: Chiaki and Kotoha have this special bond between each other. It makes sense. For some reason, I see pairings of love triangles between the two girls: JaydenxMiaxKevin and MikexEmilyxAntonio. Yeah, it's crazy. Anyway, what you think? Should I write more pairings like this? The review button is somewhere. Just click on it. If you have been scarred for life, I'm sorry. But, I DID warn you. :)

Done blabbing, okay review :D


End file.
